


Lillie's life

by cayohink



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Brainwashing, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Technically rape but meh it doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayohink/pseuds/cayohink
Summary: Lillie wants to explore a scary place but she doesn't want to go alone, so she brings one of the twins. It wasn't the best choice.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Kudos: 6





	Lillie's life

Lillie and Sun were in Sinnoh, they weren’t doing a simple visit though, Lillie wanted to explore the Old Chateau and because Moon was busy with Champion duties back in Alola she had to bring Sun with her.

That went as well as expected.

“That was the scariest place I’ve ever been.” Lillie said holding her hat, her new outfit was in the laundry so today she was wearing her old dress and bag.

She was trembling from head to toe and he wasn’t much better, even running away in Eterna forest wasn’t enough to calm them down. “They weren’t kidding when they said this place was haunted.” He sighed.

“Hey, I need to kiss something…” Lillie said exasperated. “I know I’m engaged to Moon but usually her kisses calm me down and she isn’t here, you’re her twin, so good enough.”

Sun wasn’t happy with being his sister’s substitute, but still the situation was exciting to him so he agreed. “S-sure.”

“Are you nervous?” Lillie asked amused and pressed her lips on the boy, after a few seconds pulled back. “It’s just a kiss, someday you’ll get used to them.”

Lillie tightly embraced Sun.

“But thank you, thank you for coming with me and for doing this, you really calmed me down, I wouldn’t have survived this place alone.”

The sweet moment was ruined by said _excitement_.

“Did you just get hard from a kiss?” Lillie deadpanned.

“W-what? N-no I didn’t… I totally didn’t.” He looked away.

“Says the boy pressing his bulge through his pants directly on my vagina.” Lillie still was embracing him.

But he got away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry, I understand, even non-romantic kisses are enough for virgin boys like you.” Lillie waved her hand. “And I know you just helped me calm down, but I need your help with something else.”

Lillie lifted her dress.

“I peed myself while we were in there and put my panties in the bag, do you have any spare underwear?” Lillie asked calmly.

“N-no.” He couldn’t help but stare, stare very very hard.

And he got even harder.

Lillie couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. “Hah? Is this the first time you see a pussy, little boy?” After all the previous fear in the abandoned ruins, this quickly turned hilarious for her. “This is all you can do, just look, don’t touch. But you never played doctor with your sister?”

“You never did with Gladion?”

“Touché. Our childhood wasn’t exactly normal, you know.” Lillie clarified. “By the way, talking about that, I’m sterile, you can thank Mother for that one.” She finally covered her perfect mound of Venus with her dress again. “So even if you accidentally came when I was hugging you, your tiny little thing would have done nothing.” She said smugly.

“H-hey, I’m average.”

“I have never seen a man penis, lesbian, remember?” She crouched in front of him. “I just know the dildos Moon usually puts inside me are at least double the size of your erection.”

“Ugh.”

“Hey, show me your dick.”

“WHAT?”

“Never seen one, asked you for underwear and you didn’t have any, I just showed you my vagina for free, you never played doctor, I show you mine, you show me yours, that’s how it works.”

Before he could protest at all, she was already removing his pants.

He just let her do it at this point, honestly.

“Huh, so this is a penis.” She grabbed it with one hand. “An erect penis.”

“I didn’t say you could touch-”

“I know you’re enjoying it.” Lillie just rolled her eyes. “See, you’re getting harder, still very small though.”

He gulped.

“What can you even do with this thing? It’s so boring.” She sniffed it. “The smell is disgusting too.” She played with it pulling it up and down. “And this is as far as my curiosity goes, I’m not gonna stimulate it any further, I don’t want you to come in my face.”

However, the moment she let go, the wiener started bouncing in a spiral motion.

And Lillie couldn’t stop looking at it, staring at the object dangling around forming spirals.

Beautiful, beautiful spirals.

Until her eyes became blue spirals themselves.

“Lillie?” He looked down.

Lillie was drooling.

“What the? Hey Lillie wake up.” He said and snapped his fingers but nothing worked. “What’s going on? Are you hypnotized or something?”

“I’m hypnotized…”

It was his turn to be smug this time. “Eh, really? Then call me Master.”

“M-Master?” Lillie was confused for a second. “Yes, Master…”

“Incredible.” He smiled. “How about you remove your dress completely this time?”

“Right away, Master…” She threw her dress away displaying her sexual parts and bra.

“And remove the bra too.”

“Of course…” She stripped and was fully naked now.

“I somehow have the feeling you would have done this eventually anyway with how much you love teasing me, so let’s ask for something you wouldn’t actually enjoy.” He thought for a second. “Hey you didn’t like the smell, so how about you suck my cock?”

“I’m gonna suck Master’s cock…” She crouched again and started sucking.

While she went at it he started playing with her breasts, groping them up and down, from side to side, he tried to give himself a titjob but the boobs were too small for that.

“I see you’re also small yourself.”

Lillie didn’t respond.

“It’s not as fun when you don’t react.” He sighed. “I can at least suck on your breasts.”

Lillie stopped the blowjob, her mouth and throat full of cum because obviously the dude couldn’t help but come immediately. And then she stood in front of him ready to be groped. “Go ahead, Master…”

“Thanks for the meal.” He put the nipples in his mouth, left one and then the right one and then both of them. He tried to not bite her too hard but still Lillie didn’t move an inch, she couldn’t react at all to his actions on her body.

She was just a toy.

After a few minutes it was time for the penetration. “Time for sex.”

“Which position, Master?”

“Let’s start with doggystyle, obviously.”

Lillie shook her head. “You have to say a number, Master… Remember doggystyle is 38…”

He had no idea what she meant by that, but still went along with it. “Ok, 38.”

Instantly she put herself in position, all fours in the ground.

And he didn’t wait a second to insert it in her ass.

He went at it for at least half an hour until he finally realized Lillie wasn’t reacting at all. “Is it because you’re in a trance or?”

“What do you mean, Master? When are you going to put it in?”

He exploded.

On the other hand, Lillie as the good slave she is was waiting for half an hour without moving at all.

“Forget it, let’s switch to your pussy.”

“Switch?”

“You heard me.” He started fucking her in the front. “You’re just my pet anyway, my sexy pet onahole, I don’t need real reactions from you.”

Lillie was finally looking at him this time, this went for a lot longer to the point Lillie was starting to look kinda sad at her Master attempts to penetrate her.

And he noticed. “Forget it, we’re going back to the hotel and turn off the lights, I can’t do this while looking at your face.” He put his clothes back and put the dress back on Lillie. “Now Lillie wake up” He snapped his fingers again.

But nothing happened.

“Hey slave wake up.”

She was just drooling.

“Whatever, slave follow me to the hotel.”

* * *

A week later.

Ding-Dong

Sun opened the door.

“Where is she?” Moon entered the hotel room.

“How did you know she was here?”

“I put a tracker on her hair the moment she told me she wanted to go to the Old Chateau.”

“Of course you did.”

“You think I haven’t heard about how haunted the place is?” Moon walked towards Lillie in the back of the room. “I knew you guys were here but I became worried when you stayed in the hotel of Eterna City for a week without any contact at all. What were you planning to do if she never woke up?”

“Living in Sinnoh with a sex slave isn’t so bad.”

“Sure.” Moon agreed. “She wakes up by biting her left earlobe by the way, the first time this happened it took me a month to figure that out.”

“What? You know she can go under like this?”

“Of course I know, let me guess she showed you her pussy and made an excuse to play doctor? You probably realized it was all false when you noticed the panties weren’t actually dirty.”

“Y-yeah, it’s not like I was smelling the underwear to see if there were any traces of pee or anything…”

“Uh-huh. Anyway, she’s a sheltered girl, she just wants to play the games she never played in her childhood with people her age that get close to her, but she doesn’t get that this never ends well for her, not like she can remember anything, she gets easily hypnotized by any phallic object and I was lucky I was carrying one that time she did it to me, since then I always use dildos and thanks to you now I know I can use a keychain in the shape of a dildo that I can carry anywhere instead of a real one.”

“Wait, so you aren’t angry I rape-”

“She usually takes dildos triple your size in her ass, even if every night I have to put her under for her to agree to something that big, neither she nor I care about your tiny little thing entering her.”

He pouted.

“What I care about is that you didn’t even train her properly.” Said Moon grabbing Lillie thighs. “We usually do a lot more action in a week, now her thighs are out of shape and we have to go double the strength next week, I’m training her to grow into the sexiest wife ever, but you have no stamina at all, huh?”

He just gave up at this point.

“You can’t train her, did you at least feed her properly? I mean something besides your cum.”

“O-of course I did, sometimes…”

“I can’t trust you with a pet for a week.” Moon bit Lillie’s left ear which finally woke her up.

“Eh? Where am I? Weren’t we in the forest?” Lillie noticed she was naked and her clothes thrown around the room. “How long I was out?”

“A week.”

“Huh, I guess it’s better than losing a month of my life, why didn’t you come sooner?”

“I wasn’t expecting him to be so incompetent.”

“Makes sense.” She spat on the floor. “Hey dear, can I brush my teeth, they reek of cum and I can’t stand it.”

“Sure honey, just one second.” Moon pulled a dildo and dangled it like a pendulum above Lillie’s face.

Lillie instantly became entranced, this time with pink spirals and hearts in her eyes. “Mistress…” Lillie wasn’t confused anymore.

“Much better.” Said Moon while groping Lillie. “I see you still wanna ask one more question dude, so go ahead.”

“Are you the one who gave her numbers for her positions?” Sun asked.

“Obviously, and it wasn’t just positions, how do you think I became engaged to an 11 year old?” Moon ordered Lillie. “Lillie position 547 and repeat phrase 5.”

Lillie jumped in Moon arms and embraced her, pressing her chest on Moon’s, groping her butt with one hand and bringing Moon’s face close to her with the other, looking directly at Moon’s eyes she said: “Of course I’m ready for sex and marriage, I’m 11.”

Moon looked smugly at Sun.

He just shrugged.


End file.
